Existing phones, an example of which 100 is illustrated in PRIOR ART FIG. 1a, have sufficient surface area and thickness to provide a variety of user controls 110 and ports 120 and 130 for use. In the example shown, phone 100 includes a USB or lightning port 120 whereby the phone may receive power (to charge the phone's battery), electronically communicate with other devices, etc. Such phones may also include auxiliary ports 130 such as a 3.5 mm analog port 120 through which accessories such as speakers or headphones (not shown) equipped with an appropriately sized TRS connector may be plugged directly into the phone.
As technology has advanced the thickness 140 of phones has been reduced and phone manufacturers and their customers alike continue to strive for even greater reductions in phone thickness. As this trend is expected to continue it is reasonable to conclude that future “ultra-thin” phones, an example of which 102 is shown in FIG. 1b, will at some point be so thin as to no longer have sufficient room to include auxiliary ports such as a 3.5 mm analog port 130 (shown in PRIOR ART FIG. 1a). With such phones, it will be necessary for users to replace their existing headphones (typically used with the 3.5 mm analog port) with new accessories that are capable of plugging into and accessing the phone exclusively through the USB or lightning port 120.
It is noted that headphones for use with the 3.5 mm analog port, common on nearly all existing phones, are available in a wide range of styles, qualities and costs. It is expected that many consumers will want to continue using their existing headphones, particularly those headphones of the highest quality and cost, even after ultra-thin phones, such as phone 102 shown in FIG. 1b, become ubiquitous. Thus, there will be a need to provide the users of such ultra-thin phones with some way to continue to use their existing headphones or other accessories that rely on a 3.5 mm analog port, even after that port is no longer available.
Thus, it is a goal of the present disclosure to provide a mechanism that will allow an ultra-thin phone (or even an existing style of phones), which lacks a 3.5 mm analog port, with an auxiliary 3.5 mm analog port that is in electronic communication with the phone via the USB or lightning port of the phone.